18 and Life
by Kyle-Kenny-McCormick
Summary: Stan and Kyle are dating, and not only until after they both start telling people, is when Kyle suddenly begins getting other male interests. Rated T for language, may contain M scenes, but with warnings.
1. Nine in the Afternoon

A/N: Hello! I've been gone for like, two years. Yeah.. If any of my original readers are out there, hello again! If I get some new readers on this, hello to you, too! I believe my writing has improved, in the last two years ( at least I hope it has ) , because today, while reading some old reviews on my fanfictions, it gave me inspiration to write more! :D I came out with a random story on the top of my head, that I'm hoping you guys enjoy, because I really can't wait to hear some feedback from it. So, yeah, anywaysssss. Enjoy! -Lindsey c:

As some loud music played in the background, I began breathing heavily. The alcohol was settling in. _God,_ what time is it? My curfew is 12:30.

I turned to my boyfriend to find a random chick grinding on him, though he was paying no interest. He was so wasted. It took him at least 30 seconds before he realized I was trying to ask for the time.

"Ah.. I don't know.. Nine in the afternooooon?" He slurred at what I assumed was his attempt of trying to be funny, singing along to the song.

I stood up tried to push through the crowd. No one gave much notice to me, except some guy, nearly passed out on the couch, who asked me to grab him a beer. I nodded in response, but I knew I wasn't going to get him one. I also knew that after tonight I'm never going to drink again.

Kenny jumped out of the crowd, pelvic thrusting the air and cheering madly. He began fist pumping the air repeatedly. He noticed me and ran up, throwing an arm around me, and whispering in my ear, "I got a sex drive, push to start.." He closed his eyes, put both arms behind his head, and started doing some drunk sex dance.

I ended our connection and began walking away. Everyone was far too drunk for communication, or sense, actually.

The only person who seemed to be having as bad of a time as me, was Craig. He was lying on the stairs. He hadn't had a drink for the past three hours of being here, and since he had no ride home he probably had to wait until morning to get on the bus. Since all the rooms were being occupied by horny teenagers, I guess it's the only place he could successfully fall sleep.

I approached him slowly, stepping on endless cans of various beers, being pushed back and forth by different people.

"Craig.." I said, thumping him in the back of the head. He automatically became aware of my presence and began sitting up. The tall brunette shook his head a few times, before he stood up and followed my lead out the back door of the house.

We reached the back porch to find it empty, aside from what sounded like some lesbians feeling each other up under the stairs.

We exchanged an awkward glance, and he nodded me in his direction to follow him, leading me the front of the house.

"They barricaded the front door from the inside," Craig said, laughing.

I smiled slightly, and took a deep breath. "So what's up?"

He frowned and sat down on the concrete curb, "You were right, Kyle."

"I told you I would be," I responded. But I knew that now shouldn't be the time for that.

He held up one finger. "It took her one hour to totally fucking bail on me. I'm pretty sure she's fucking Token in his bedroom. She's so drunk."

From anyone's perspective, they would have no idea what we're talking about. But Craig, my only bisexual friend, and I had a bet. From Stan's past experiences in dating Wendy, I knew that it wouldn't take her long to cheat on Craig. Let's just say, Craig had horrible trouble dating.

"Dude, maybe you should just start going for guys. You're always screwing shit up with girls," I said, propping my elbow on my knee, and resting my hand on my chin.

He shook his head and broke eye contact. "You know I'm not ready for that. You're the only one in South Park who knows. And I don't even know any gay dudes. I need more gay friends. You probably don't even get where I'm going with this, because you're as straight as a fucking pencil. Ugh whatever, I'm sure I'll find a descent girl eventually."

I gave a soft nod and pat him on the back, because for as much as he knew, he was right, I was as straight as a fucking pencil. "Hey, do you have the time?"

"Yeah," he said, swiftly pulling his phone from his back pocket, "12:45."

"Fuck," I muttered, standing up quickly and heading for the front door. "I gotta get home, I'll see you at school on Monday." I tried for the handle, only to remember that it was-

"Back door!" He shouted, walking down the sidewalk and around the corner, out of sight.

I ran through the back of the house and located Stan, getting a lap dance from Kenny. Ugh, fuck everyone.

I grabbed Stan's hand and led him to my car. He didn't say much, except a few curse words as I pulled him out of the house.

I shut him in the passengers side and closed the door, finding my way around the car and to the driver's side.

"What's your deal? I was having so much fun in there.. Kyle was giving me a lap dance.." he trailed off and then widened his eyes, once he made eye contact with me. "Kyle! It's you! Hey, how did you do that? You were just in there, and now you're out here.."

I ignored him and started the car. "We need to go home. And you don't even know what you're talking about, so I suggest you just shut up."

I focused on the road as I pulled off. We were the only car out, but after I smashed my last car into a telephone pole, I had to be careful.

Stan began crying hysterically as we drove along. He desperately reached for my hand, so I released one hand from the wheel to intertwine fingers with him. I found Craig walking along the sidewalk, shivering intently without a coat. I pulled over and let go of Stan.

I rolled down the window, and he took notice of me. "C'mon Craig, I'll drive you home."

He smiled at me and hopped in the back.

I started off again. It was going to be a long drive from Denver, but Stan begged me to go to this party. It was Token's 18th birthday party, and after all, everyone was going, so it was gonna be super mega foxy awesome hot!

Fuck me for listening to Stan.

"Hey Kyle... when we get home, I'm going to fuck you sooooo hard," Stan breathed out, in what I'm guessing he thought was a whisper. I gave him one glare, and my heart sunk in my chest with embarrassment.

I pretended as if it didn't effect me, and started straight forward. After all, no one knew about Stan and I's relationship.

"Stan, that's disgusting. Ignore him, Craig," I sighed, eyeing him in the mirror, "He's drunk as fuck."

Alright, time for some back story. People are always telling me that Craig has a huge gay crush on me. I wouldn't even care if they were true, which they might be, but I don't want Craig knowing I'm gay. I feel like he'd think I was betraying him, being such good friends with him, and not telling him one of my biggest secrets, even though he tells me almost all of his.

I also don't want Craig thinking that I don't want to date him. I _don't,_ but I don't want him feeling bad and knowing that I'm dating someone else. I don't know how to explain it, really, but I have my own mental reasons for not wanting to tell him. I've contemplated it before, but decided against it, so that's that.

Stan and I don't want to tell anyone about our relationship, because we don't want people judging us. As stupid as that sounds, we're afraid. We said we'd do it by the end of junior year, but it's senior year now, and we still haven't. When we're ready, we will, though.

My thoughts are drowned out by Stan, toying with the radio. He satisfies himself with Tonight Alive's cover of Little Lion Man, and began singing along.

Craig requests I turn the heat up, over Stan's obnoxious off key singing. I mean, maybe it wasn't that bad. Maybe I'm just mad at him for getting so drunk tonight, so I feel like picking on every minor detail.

Who am I kidding, his singing is terrible.

"Anddd it was not your fault but mine, and it was your heart on the line," he sang, obnoxiously grabbing at my face, and reaching to hold hands with me again. I pushed his hand away, though he kept singing, "I really fucked it up this time, didn't I my dearrrr?"

"Stan, shut up," I cut him off.

He began hysterically crying again. Ugh, fuck him, fuck everyone, but especially him.

"Stan, have you ever been drunk before?" Craig interjected from the back seat. Stan turned his head viciously from side to side, and then landed his focus on me.

"Kyle, I think I'm hearing things..." Stan whispered loudly.

"You're not hearing things, Craig is sitting-"

"KYLE! There are voices in my head.. I need a psycha.. psycho gist," he exclaimed, gesturing something in the air that didn't make much sense.

I took another deep breath and rolled my eyes. "I'm not going to disagree with you on that one." He looked at me, smiled, and stretched to the left in his seat belt to kiss me on the cheek.

"Stan, stop it, you're drunk."

"But you're my boyfriend, and I love you," he drawled out.

"Craig is sitting in the back seat, and I'm sure you're making this ride uncomfortable for him," I tried to reason with Stan.

Stan turned around, and upon noticing Craig, smiled, as if he hadn't even seen him get in the car before.

"Oh, hi Craig!"

Craig softly smiled and gave a slight wave.

"PSST. KYLE. DON'T TELL CRAIG THAT WE'RE BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND, OKAY?" Stan said, in which anyone would have agreed was the world's loudest whisper.

Craig just contently smiled and sighed.

The rest of the ride was silent.. except for Stan's occasional singing outbursts when he heard lyrics he recognized, and we dropped Craig off at his house.

I scolded Stan all the way into my house, where he was staying for the next few weeks since his parents were on vacation. I led him up to my bedroom, happy to find my parents asleep. The clock read 1:17, so hopefully they fell asleep before they realized I was out too late.

I jumped into bed, and Stan got on top of me, and did what he said he would in the car.

And for some reason, I was thinking about Craig.

A/N: As you can probably see, this story doesn't exactly have a total setting and idea yet, but I'm really going to try my hardest to work something out from it. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed, and pretty pretty please review. c: I want to hear opinions on it, and tell me if I should continue!


	2. Move Along

**Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!**

I woke up with a pain in the side of my head. I reached desperately to my side, searching for the warmth of Stan's body, but only successfully finding a sock. I closed my eyes, sighed, and sat up. With no realization during the night, I'd ended up on the floor. I looked to my right to see Stan on the bed, his chest rising and falling in a slow rhythm.

Finding a pair of shorts nearby, I pulled them on and headed downstairs. I peered quickly out of my window, noticing that my parents had already left for work. In addition to the pain on the side of my head, I discovered a bruise on my knee. Though I'm a heavy sleeper, I figured I'd at least woken if I fell off my bed at midnight.

I sighed heavily and made myself some coffee, leaving some in the maker for Stan. Before I was about to go upstairs, a knock on the front door caused me to pause in my tracks. Who was coming here at 8 in the morning? I reluctantly turned on my heels and approached the door. Opening it slowly and tiredly, I found the culprit.

Craig stood at my door, looking as though he got no sleep. I gaped at him for a moment before speaking.

"Hey, uh, dude, what's up?" I asked, awkwardly, stepping aside for him to come in.

The brunette pulled my phone out of his pocket and handed it to me. "Clyde brought this to my house this morning. He thought it was mine," he said, handing it to me. I accepted it from his grasp and grinned at him.

"Thanks, dude. I figured I probably wouldn't have seen it again." I was sure it would have been easily disregarded at Token's house.

He sighed heavily and gave a soft smile. "Yeah, that's all, I guess. I'll go now." Craig said, waving and starting towards the door. What I guessed was some instant pity came over me. Something seemed wrong, so I spoke up again before he departed.

"You don't have to go," I began, thinking for a reason, "You want some coffee?" I asked, gesturing towards the kitchen.

He nodded and plastered a smile on his face. "Sure, I'd like that."

By the time we were both settled at the island in my kitchen, I set down my coffee and spoke up.

"Are you okay?" I asked, realizing that he began regaining that tired, depressed look.

I noticed his frown sink a little deeper upon my words, but he shrugged. "I didn't come over here... just to bring you your phone."

"Then, what?" I raised a curious eyebrow, though he didn't take notice of it. It seemed like a few minutes had passed before his response, even though it was probably only a matter of seconds. However, I was impatient.

Our eyes locked once more. He didn't drop my gaze this time.

"I know.." he started, his voice intensifying.. the tired looked beginning to fade.. "That you've heard rumors," he paused again, seemingly unsure whether or not to continue, "About me having a crush on you, and shit.."

Though my mind wanted to reject what I knew I was going to hear, I couldn't break our gaze. His eyes.. I'd never realized how blue they were.. They looked so mysterious.. so full of secrets that I suddenly was dieing to know..

"And I just wanted to tell you, that they're true," he finished.

My heart began racing, and I felt myself getting closer to his face. His pupil's grew bigger; he didn't seem to know how to react. I felt as thought I was under a spell. I didn't want to look away from him. I didn't want to get any closer, but I did. I leaned deeper into his frame took a deep breath. Why was I doing this? What was I doing? This was wrong.. I shouldn't have been doing this.. this was wrong...

As soon as I was close enough to him, I mouthed the words, "Kiss me."

He didn't hesitate to do so, pressing his warm lips to mine. I enjoyed the sensation. Something new was spreading through my entire body. Chills were circulating at the ease of his previous words. I closed my eyes and moved my lips in unison with his. It took a few more moments before we stopped. He pulled away and looked fondly into my eyes, once more.

But this time, something was different. I didn't see the same eyes I saw a few minutes ago. Instead, coming into view, was the face of someone I didn't want to look at anymore. I wouldn't say this was entirely his fault, probably more mine, but I didn't want anything to do with him. After all, I was dating Stan, right?

Hopefully as of now, I still am. Millions of thoughts flooded my mind, thinking about what might happen if Craig expected to be in a relationship with me now, or if he told someone what happened. That couldn't happen. I didn't like Craig like _that._

Right?

"Craig, I'm sorry, I can't.." I stopped, noticing a hurt look in this. It was almost like a harmless puppy. His eyes were immediately adverted downwards.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I thought.. I actually.. I don't know what I thought. I didn't think, honestly.. Craig.." I held a pause after his name, waiting for some sort of eye to eye contact but receiving none.

The boy barely made as much as a movement.

"I'm dating someone," I finally admitted.

He looked back up and nodded.

"Stan, right?"

I curiously scratched the side of my head. "How did you..?"

"Everyone knows it, Kyle. Everyone suspects it."

"What do you mean by everyone?"

"It's not hard to figure out," he said, rolling his eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I shook my head and stared out the window. "I'm sorry.."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

There was no reason for not telling Craig. Honestly, no reason. Once thinking about it, I had every reason to tell him I was gay. We were almost best friends, second to Stan, but we shared a bond that even Stan and I didn't share at times. Stan and I were different, but Craig and I.. Craig and I shared almost everything. We listened to the same music, enjoyed the same things. And we didn't keep things from each other.

"I don't know. There's no good reason as to why I didn't tell you."

"So, you're gay right?"

"Yeah.."

"I'd understand if you didn't want to tell me about Stan and you, but you could have at least told me that you liked guys, too. I didn't believe the rumors. I didn't. But once I started hearing them, I got really jealous at the possibility, Kyle."

"Why?" I asked.

He threw his head into hands and ran them through his hair, staring at me with an expression of pure hatred.

"I have to go."

"Craig, wait!" I said, beginning after him as he made his way to the back door.

"Don't worry," he groaned, one hand on the door, "I won't tell anyone."

The door slammed shut with a loud _thud_ and I turned around and started crying. What was wrong with me? If I could turn back the future, I would have reset the last few minutes, and have Craig go home instead of inviting him for coffee. Actually, I would have reset back the last few months, and tell him sooner, that I was gay, and that I was dating Stan so he wouldn't have to find out like this.

I hated myself.

I walked to the bathroom and rinsed my face off with water, deciding that it was probably much easier to take a shower. I took a three minute shower that consisted of purely rinsing down my body, and retreated back upstairs.

Stan was just reaching his hands towards the ceiling, stretching, when I walked into the bedroom. He smiled at me and gestured towards the empty spot next to him on the bed. I ignored his gesture and stood wordlessly in the middle of the room. I wasn't even considering telling Stan, myself, about what had happened, until he asked.

"Were you with someone down there?"

"Yeah.. Craig was dropping off my cell phone for me," I brushed it off, acting as if it was no big deal.

"Why was there so much yelling?"

"Don't worry about it."

Stan shrugged and relaxed against the pillow.

"Stan, I can't lie to you."

"I know you can't. You're a horrible liar." He responded, laughing slightly.

"Craig and I kissed." I blurted.

"You.. what?"

"You have every reason to be mad at me. You have every reason to walk out right now, but I just want to let you know that it meant absolutely nothing to me.. It was on impulse, and I couldn't control myself.."

"Kyle.." 

"I don't know why I did it. I didn't even feel anything from it. He told me he had a crush on me.."

"Kyle, stop it."

"Stan, I'm sorry. I'm so upset with myself."

"Kyle, I'm not mad at you."

I stared back at him with a slightly confused expression.

"There are certain things to be mad at people for, and this isn't one of them. The fact that you're telling me you did it, personally, and that I'm not finding out from a stranger I barely know, lets me believe you. If you really meant something by the kiss, you wouldn't have told me. I know you Kyle. I know you didn't do anything to intentionally hurt me. I don't want to let you go after this. It's something that can be overlooked."

My cheeks grew red at his ability to say all the right things. The only thing I could reply with was, "Stan, I love you."

"You have to be able to accept someone at their worst to even have the privilege of seeing them at their best. Some things can be looked passed, forgotten about, and moved on."

"I never knew you were so insightful." I laughed, smiling at him with desire.

He winked at me and came closer, wrapping his arms around my body.

"Only for you babe."

It didn't feel real. It was like something that happened solely in devoted love movies. I never really understood how accepting Stan was before. I never wanted to make a mistake like that again. Guilt crept up on me for the rest of the day. Night came around and I logged onto my laptop. Stan sat across from me with his laptop that he'd retrieved from his house a few hours before.

"Stan. I think we should tell people."

"Tell people what?" He asked, eyes still scanning back and forth along his screen.

"About.. us."

"About us?"

"Like, how we're dating."

"Why the sudden change in mind?"

I shrugged. "Keeping things hidden isn't always good. It's been a while now, people should know."

"But.. why are you deciding this after what happened today? It seems kind of specific. What did he say to change your mind?"

I set my computer aside. "Craig told me that people already know."

"How would they?"

"I don't know. Now that I think of it, he may have just been saying it to make me mad. Maybe he was going to tell people. But I would rather them hear it from me, not him, or whoever else he might spread it to."

"I think.. I think that's a smart idea," he added, setting his computer to the side also. He joined me on my bed and draped an arm around my shoulders. "Post it on Facebook. I'm sure that will get the message across pretty quickly, right?"

I nodded.

"And you're sure you're okay with this?" He asked one more time, for reassurance.

I nodded again and pulled my laptop onto my lap.

_I've been hiding this for a while, but it's finally time to come out and say it. I'm gay._

"I'm not going to tell anyone we're dating unless they ask. We can take this one step at a time."

"That's fine, but I might need to make a Facebook for this," he laughed, kissing me on the cheek and regaining his position back by his computer.

My eyes set back at the screen. In nearly seconds, the post had 7 likes and 6 comments, and there was one chat bubble.

It was from Kenny.

I opened it.

_Kyle. I've been waiting for this day to come. You should come over to my place tonight._

Fuck.

**Yeah. This chapter was longer than I expected it to be, but I couldn't stop writing. I hoped you guys liked it. I'm not so sure if I'm entirely pleased with it yet, so I'd love to hear your opinions and reactions. If you read it, please please please please review. C: It motivates me to update faster. It also makes me feel super duper awesome when I get a new one. SO. YEAH. :D Love you all! ~Lindsey.**

**And one last thing, if you see any spelling or grammar errors, tell me. I'll revise them.**


	3. Someone Like You

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've really been doing nothing, so there's no reason as to why I haven't written anything, xD. Soooooo. Here's another chapter. Don't kill me if it's totally lame...**

I didn't have any desire to look at the comments, for some reason. After Kenny messaged me, I shut down my laptop and cuddled up close to Stan, the feeling of sudden tiredness overwhelming me. I woke up at 2 am. Though still closely held in Stan's grasp, I managed to wriggle out, making my way over to the other side of the queen-sized bed.

I pulled my computer off the side dresser and turned it on, logging into Facebook and coming to find 13 inbox messages, 15 notifications and 4 new friend requests.

First I clicked on my inbox messages.

**Kenny McCormick - **_Kyle.____I've been waiting for this day to come. You should come over to my place tonight._

I read that one a few hours ago.

**Wendy Testaburger** – _I knew you were gay. You weren't hiding it from anyone._

For no real reason, I felt a sudden sinking feeling inside my stomach. I was afraid to read the rest.

**Eric Cartman** – _So, you're a Jew, AND a fag? A JEW FAG! HAHAHAHA! Oh my god, I can't wait until Stan stops speaking to you because of this. When he finds out his best friend is a fag, he'll never speak to you again_.

Laughing slightly, I read a few more and then decided to go to my notifications. Most of the other messages weren't as bad. They consisted mainly of - _It's okay, Kyle! I totally support you! - _from girls in my school I had little to no communication with.

I looked to see that the status I put up a few hours ago had 67 likes, and 17 comments.

Well then..

All of the likes were from people in my school. It seemed like everyone I knew had liked it. The comments were also from people I knew, consisting of support, and Craig Tucker calling off one guy who called me a fag.

Craig.

Thinking of him gave me that reoccurring sinking feeling in my chest. Why did I have to think of him at all? I didn't! God.. God dammit. I took a deep breath and leaned my head into the backboard of my bed.

I felt bad telling Stan earlier that me kissing Craig wasn't intentional. I mean, was it? I had mouthed the words _kiss me_ to him. I urged it on. I.. I..

I pulled my phone from the side table and went to text Craig. Before doing so, I went through a few messages and found that he had sent me one.

_Kyle. I don't love you. I'm in love with you. I don't want you to be with Stan. I want you to give me a chance. I want you to see that we could be good together! I would treat you wonderful. Give me a chance. Give us a chance._

Goddamn him.

I hate Craig.

He is no longer my friend.

The fact that he even has the nerve to say something like that to me, makes me so.. angry.

I threw my phone at the wall, causing the battery to fly across the room, but my phone to remain basically intact. Stan shot up from the bed upon hearing the impact. He looked frantically from side to side and then settled his eyes on my face. I looked at him, matching his confused expression with a soft smile.

"Go back to sleep," I told him.

He blinked a few times before closing his eyes and settling his head into the pillow. He reached for my hand and I interlocked fingers with him.

"I'm not tired."

"Yes, you are." I responded.

Stan wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him.

"I love you."

I sighed, closed my eyes, and laughed a little bit under my breath before saying, "I love you, too Craig."

He released his grasp.

"Kyle.."

"Yeah?"

"Craig?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What about him?"

"You just called me Craig..."

"No, I didn't.."

He sat up and furrowed his eyebrows. "What's going on?"

"I'm confused."

"I know you've probably got a lot on you're mind, but you just called me Craig. Are you thinking about him?"

I shook my head. "Did I seriously call you Craig?"

He nodded.

"Stan, I'm sorry. It wasn't intentional. I can't stop thinking about him.. - not in that way," I added, noticing his face grow angrier, "I just feel so bad about what happened earlier.. Stan. You have every reason to be mad at me! I don't understand how you didn't care. I know that, if it were me, I would have been so mad. I don't understand how you're taking this so well."

Stan's look softened.

"Can I see what people said about you on Facebook?"

He avoided everything I just said. I figured that I shouldn't question it.

"Tomorrow. For now.. Can we just have sex?"

"Why?" He asked.

I positioned myself over him and nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck. "I just want to show you how much I love you."

"I changed my mind. I'm tired." Stan said. He closed his eyes, turned over, and gave me no option other than to surrender my position and fall back asleep.

I frowned and pulled the covers closer to my face. A few tears trickled down the side of my face as I feel into a deep sleep. It seemed to last forever before the sun filled my eyes again. I came face to face with my side table clock that read_ 2:33 PM._

I turned around to find Stan's side of the bed empty, a note lying in the place where he once slept.

_I had to go do some stuff, so I'm giving you time to get over your little crush on Craig._

_-Stan_

Falling over, I noticed that all of his things that once inhabited his room were gone. He was definitely pissed at me.

I pulled myself up from my bed and made my way across my room. I replaced my phone battery and turned it on.

3 new messages.

The first one was from Kenny.

_Dude, what's up? Stan came to my house at 5 am and he won't tell me why he's here. Are you guys fighting? I didn't even know you were dating him._

The second one was from Craig.

_I really hope you didn't read my last message, it was wrong of me, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking when I sent it. If you haven't read it, don't._

The third one was from Craig, also.

_Can you come over? We need to talk._

I ignored all three of them and took a quick shower. I brushed back some stray red curls, got changed and headed out. I took my car. I didn't have any specific direction, but I wanted to get out of South Park for a little while. School was tomorrow, and I needed a break from everyone.

It took a while before I realized I was nearly out of gas, and I didn't have money to buy anymore. I hesitantly turned around and drove back home. I'm wasting my time. Precious, precious time I should be using to convince Stan that I don't have a crush on Craig.

I pulled back into my driveway and set off to Kenny's house by foot. Upon my arrival, I found Kenny sitting on his front stoop, smoking a cigarette.

He waved me towards him to sit down.

"Stan's a pussy."

"No, he's not. He's just pissed at me. He doesn't get mad often, but when he does, he takes it out on everyone else."

Kenny shrugged and exhaled, creating a perfect ring in front of him.

"I don't think he's even mad. He keeps crying and asking for comfort. I didn't even know you guys were dating. So, sorry about that Facebook message."

"It's fine. Is he in there?"

"Yeah," he nodded, bringing the cigarette up to his lips again.

"I thought you stopped smoking," I added.

He dropped it on the ground and stomped it out with his foot.

"It's only when I'm stressed. I haven't for a while. But I only got four hours of sleep because of him, so I needed something."

I frowned and dropped my gaze. "I'm gonna go talk to him, okay?"

"Have fun," he laughed, "I'll be out here if anyone gets hurt.. or dies.. And remember, if it doesn't work out with you two, I'm a good rebound."

I let a grin play my features as I headed towards Kenny's room. I knocked on the door softly and eventually entered when I heard no response. Stan's rhythmic breathing was the only sound that filled the room. I kneeled down next to the bed and nudged him gently in the side.

"Stan.." I whispered, my nose softly running against the side of his face, "Wake up, Stan..."

He squirmed slightly and laughed, moaning my name before opening his eyes and realizing I was there.

"I'm sorry, babe," I said, trying to look as innocent as possible. I widened my eyes until he finally closed his own and sighed.

"I can't stay mad at you. But if I hear one more thing about Craig.."

"You won't! I'm not even thinking about him anymore. Tomorrow, at school, we're going to walk in together, hand in hand, and everyone will understand not to bother us. They'll know that we're together. That we're inseparable."

"Or they'll laugh at us and call us fags."

"Hopefully people have enough decency not to."

"As long as we're faithful, nothing and no one will come between us."

**LOL JK. Wow. This story is horrible. I'm sorry. I give up. -shot-. FUCK. SO. As you can see, writing is entirely on a whim, but next chapppyyyy, you'll see those 'other males interests' that I proclaimed in ze summary. Don't give up on me yet. I promise, promise, promise, it will get better, and it will be worth reading. Please review if you see any grammatical errors so that I can correct them. And review in general, just because.. I said so.**


	4. Author's Note

Guys, I'm not finishing this story. For two reasons.

One; I'm getting sick of style. I honestly did love it, but I want to try something else since it's all that anyone ever fucking writes. I'm probably going to start a Kyman fic sometime soon. If you guys like that, or if you want another pairing tell me, I'll do it.

Two; A few things came up that have led me to not want to do anything at all. I might start writing a new story in mid June when school lets out, but right now, I don't want to do anythinggggggg. I especially don't want to write this story because I fucking hate it.

Sorry! Honestly, unless 135984920232578949 begged me to keep writing, I won't. I just don't wanna. I don't want you guys to be mad and I hope you understand.~


End file.
